Under the moon
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Tabla Oculta. 30 drabbles. Leve Harry/Hermione. Ron se marchó, pasó semanas sin poner un pie frente a la tienda, huyó... Y ellos, en su lugar, cosecharon algo nuevo, inexplicable e imposible. Basado en HP7.
1. A solas

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema:** 24. A solas

* * *

_Tres días_. Hermione llevaba la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde la partida de Ron y éste le indicaba, casi con la exactitud de los minutos y segundos, que llevaba tres noches sin ver ese cabello pelirrojo y esos ojos azules que tanto significaban para ella. Y entonces las lágrimas se derramaban suavemente por sus ojos, mientras hacía hasta lo imposible porque Harry no la oyera, siempre preguntándose si no había hecho mal. Si debió tomar su mano y afirmar que se marchaba, que también estaba harta. Si debieron irse juntos a esconderse. A liberarse del estigma de la guerra.

Entonces daba vueltas sobre su cama. Atormentada por primera vez por una de sus decisiones, una que ni un giratiempo podría cambiar. Todavía podía irse, aunque fuera sin Ron. Todavía podía tomar sus cosas y salir, casi como una cobarde, de la tienda, dejando al _Elegido_ a solas con su misión. Pero _no podía_.

Cada que la apremiante idea de marcharse se apoderaba de su mente, tan sólo bastaba con dirigir una mirada a Harry, justo como esa noche, cuando dormía plácidamente, para darse cuenta de que no podría dejarlo. Harry había perdido muchas cosas en la Guerra, ella también, pero podían soportarlo estando juntos. La soledad no era una opción para ninguno de los dos, a pesar de ser la salida fácil.


	2. No más

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **15. No más

* * *

Hogwarts le parecía muy lejano, aunque Harry ignoraba qué tan lejos físicamente podrían estar. Lo invadía la misma sensación que tuvo después de la muerte de Sirius, esa de estar separado del mundo, llenándolo de pesimismo por el futuro. No tenían planes, hacía frío y tenían hambre. No había más banquetes llenos de platos a rebosar, ni pasteles de melaza, no había más camas calentitas y calentadores entre las sábanas. No había más de aquella juventud que había querido disfrutar al máximo y que ahora le parecía inalcanzable, imposible, si no lograban su cometido.

Lo único que tenía era un Horcrux, sus recuerdos y a _ella._

A ella, que se había vuelto incondicional desde su primer año. A ella, que lo regañaba cuando cometía estupideces, que lo soportaba, que lo comprendía mucho más que otra persona en el mundo. A ella, que lo hacía sentirse culpable sin proponérselo, porque no podía ofrecerle algo mejor, porque no podía devolverle lo que se había ido, ese cabello pelirrojo por el que lloraba todas las noches.

Hermione había sido incondicional ante cualquier circunstancia y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Por eso Harry se juró que la liberaría de sus lágrimas. Que no habría más momentos en los cuales tuviera que decidir entre él y Ron, aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.

Claro que... Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Y de eso se dio cuenta cuando volvió a quedarse sin planes para buscar a los horcruxes.


	3. Violeta

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **02. Violeta

* * *

Normalmente Harry observaba el vacío con una expresión en blanco, llenándose la mente de recuerdos y de vez en cuando, de aire. Pero un buen día, un destello de color violeta lo sacó de su letargo y cuando levantó la vista para mirar qué era, siempre preparando su varita por si alguien le trataba de echar una maldición, se dio cuenta de que era Hermione, que volvía de entre los árboles cargada de juncos de madera, vistiendo un suéter de ese color. Mismo que evocó un torrente de recuerdos nuevos de cuando la había visto usándolo, más específicamente en su sexto y alocado año en Hogwarts. Cuando los partidos de Quidditch y Ginny eran toda su felicidad, cuando se reían del club de Sluggy, cuando la había visto llorar por culpa de Ron...

Y así se dio cuenta de que casi siempre, casi siempre... Habían estado sólo ellos dos, en las buenas y en las malas. Y que probablemente así sería desde ese momento en adelante. Quizás para siempre.

—Te ves bien, Hermione —dijo de pronto, a pesar de que no era del todo cierto al estar privados de muchas comodidades.

Ella sonrió, pero no respondió al cumplido. Sin embargo, eso a Harry poco le importó.

Esa era la primera vez que sonreía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y su recuerdo se quedó grabado a fuego en sus pupilas, borrando un poco de la culpa en su corazón.


	4. Interruptor

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **04. Interruptor

* * *

El silencio siempre imperaba sobre la pequeña tienda de campaña, era un silencio triste, tenso, aburrido y no había manera de romperlo, nisiquiera con magia. El interruptor que encendía las risas y la charla parecía descompuesto, pues aunque seguían uno al lado del otro, estaban tan distanciados como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Cada quien en lo suyo, Hermione en los libros que ya se sabía de memoria y él ahogándose en su propia rabia y desesperación.

Lo único que Harry agradecía del silencio que se ceñía sobre ellos y del que alguna vez tuvo miedo en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, era que podía apreciar aspectos de Hermione que nunca antes había notado al no ser para nada observador, sino más bien un poco egocéntrico.

La manera en la que fruncía la nariz cuando encontraba un término que no era de su agrado, la manera en la que sus cejas subían casi hasta su poblada melena cuando trataba de descifrar algo... Nunca se había dado cuenta de nada de eso, ni de lo mucho que su amiga había cambiado. Pero en ese silencio, en esa quietud interminable, la observaba, la analizaba, la valoraba como uno de los pocos pilares en los cuales aún podía apoyarse. Y sonreía, como nunca en mucho tiempo, al notar esos pequeños gestos, los que delataban que poco a poco el dolor remitía de su pecho. Porque eso significaba que pronto volverían a una casi-normalidad. Porque eso significaba que pronto volverían a hablar, a sonreír.

Hermione también estaba empezando a cosechar esa certeza y se hacía cada vez más fuerte cuando notaba a Harry escrutándola con la mirada, con cara de concentración, provocando que se tragara la risa, esa que nunca creyó volver a emitir.

Quizás, después de todo... Hay vida, hay esperanza... Después de Ron.


	5. Llave

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **28. Llave

* * *

Hermione tenía la certeza de que Harry observaba el mapa del merodeador buscando a Ginny y de vez en cuando a Ron, sin embargo, nunca se atrevió a preguntarle sobre sus pesquisas, a pesar de que muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba saber si su amigo estaba bien. Se encontraban estancados y ella cada vez más confundida, esperando que de la nada cayera la llave de la puerta que contenía todos los misterios que los atormentaban.

Sin embargo, después de un tiempo dejó de esperar a que dicha llave cayera y la invadió la resolución de buscarla ella misma, o sino, crearla. Cualquier pieza de información, aunque fuera ínfima, podría servirles. No podían ir al mundo mágico a buscar ayuda y nadie iría a ellos para socorrerlos, pero eso no detenía su determinación. Una de la que Harry carecía al sentirse tan vacío y que se había trasladado a ella tras superar su dolor.

—_Accio Phineas Nigellus _—murmuró en voz en baja, sacando el cuadro de su bolsito de cuentas y colocándolo sobre una silla.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera decirles, cualquier cosa que los conectara con el mundo del que se sentían separados... Cualquier cosa de Ron... Sería bien recibida.

Y... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás su llave no estaba tan lejos del valle de Godric.


	6. Irreversible

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **29. Irreversible

* * *

Estaban solos, aislados del mundo. Ese hecho era irreversible, así como también la súbita intimidad que de pronto compartían. Antes, cuando Ron estaba ahí, solían estar los tres juntos o bien, sólo Ron y ella, dejándoles poco tiempo para hablar. Pero ahora que no estaba, las cosas eran diferentes y aunque las palabras no existían entre ellos, como si alguien les hubiera hecho un muffliato permanente, la certeza de que algo había cambiado no se derrumbaba y Harry no paraba de imaginarse todo tipo de escenarios, tanto desastrosos como optimistas.

Podía quedarle toda una vida al lado de Hermione. Toda una vida y a la vez, quizás poco tiempo. Si no conseguían su misión, ¿se enfrascarían en esa vida para siempre? ¿Vivirían yendo de lugar en lugar, hasta que tuvieran arrugas? ¿Surgiría... Surgiría algo más ahora que Ron no estaba? Todas esas preguntas le aterraban y fascinaban a la vez. Las respuestas parecían tan palpables que Harry estaba seguro de que en cualquier momentovería entrar a Hermione, llena de arrugas a la tienda, para la siesta de la eterna tarde, donde Voldemort se había olvidado de ellos, y ellos, a su vez, del resto del mundo.

¿Qué tan irreversible sería el cambio y cómo adaptarse a él? Quizás... era mejor rendirse a sus posibilidades. Quizás... no estaba tan mal permanecer juntos para siempre.

Pero si iba a ser así, tendría primero que cambiar el asunto del silencio.

Y la canción que sonaba en el radio mágico le dio una idea.


	7. Marchita

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **18. Marchita

* * *

La canción en la radio mágica era suave, invitante y a la vez melancólica. Si Harry se hubiera parado a pensarlo un poco más, se habría dado cuenta de que no era una canción que pudiera bailarse, pero como estaba movido más por sus sentimientos que por su raciocinio, no se dio cuenta.

No se dio cuenta mientras avanzaba con pasos torpes y un poco temblorosos al encuentro de Hermione, quien miraba con nostalgia hacia la lejanía, tan distante que casi parecía que en realidad no estaba ahí, como una flor marchita que quiere marcharse con el viento, pero que permanece tan fuertemente atada a la tierra que sólo puede lamentarse.

No se dio cuenta mientras la tomaba de la mano, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, de que parecían estar más cerca que en años, no sólo físicamente, sino también sentimentalmente. Y mientras sus cuerpos se mecían a descompás con la música, mientras la magia de la certeza crecía en los ojos de su compañera de baile, Harry tampoco se dio cuenta de que él también deseaba inconscientemente que algo sucediera y que a su vez, se sentía culpable por Ginny, por Ron.

¿Pero cómo darse cuenta? ¿Cómo darse cuenta cuando la calidez de otra persona, la sonrisa tímida y el brillo en sus ojos lo cegaban? Aquello duró instantes, minutos, segundos... pero los suficientes como para que su mensaje fuera enviado.

_No estás sola._


	8. Lágrimas

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **05. Lágrimas

* * *

Se había vuelto experta en ocultarle sus lágrimas a Harry, pues de alguna manera no quería que su amigo sintiera esa culpa que era tan característica en él. Sin embargo, esa noche no pudo o quizás no quiso ocultarlas, tan sólo se quedó quieta, dejando que el líquido emanara de sus ojos, subsanando las heridas que aún permanecían en su corazón.

Ella también había pensado en ese futuro imperfecto e inconexo que Harry desdibujaba en su mente de vez en cuando. Ella también había pintado la posibilidad de estar juntos para siempre y le daba miedo. Le daba miedo tirar por la borda todo lo que había construido con Ron, todo lo que había construido con Harry.

Más, sin embargo, también se sentía contenta. Casi pletórica de una alegría que nunca creyó volver a experimentar, aún si eso sonaba como una locura. No estás sola. Las palabras nunca cruzaron el aire entre ellos, mientras bailaban aquella melodiosa canción, pero ella sabía que eran ciertas, que Harry quería transmitírserlas.

¿La habían alcanzado? Sí.

Y junto con ellas el ángel de las posibilidades, que la hizo sonreír una vez más.

Quizás no en ese momento, no esa misma noche. Pero algún día... Quizás, sólo quizás... Se permitiría a sí misma y a Harry, una oportunidad.


	9. Interminable

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **26. Interminable

* * *

La noche parecía interminable, como el trazo de una infinita y aterradora oscuridad. Los sollozos de Hermione y el viento eran lo único que conectaba a Harry con el mundo, lo único que lo mantenía consciente de que aún seguía vivo, de que aún existía. No había más música ya, habían pasado horas desde el pequeño e improvisado baile, pero la distancia de tiempo no aligeraba la carga en su mente, esa que le hacía sentir verguenza de tan sólo imaginarse bailando y que también le producía malestar ante la abrupta separación.

_Había sido un intento estúpido_. Quizás precursor a la verdadera y única respuesta que estaba esperando. ¿Habría futuro para ellos? No, probablemente no. Entonces, ¿por qué se había aferrado a esa inútil oportunidad? ¿Por qué su intuición le había fallado? Esa irresistible intuición que siempre le ayudaba, esa que siempre lo salvaba...

Contuvo el impulso de pararse a consolarla, como si cuerdas lo ataran a la cama. Si lloraba por Ron, si lloraba por ellos, por todo lo que habían perdido y les faltaba por perder... ¿Por qué detenerla?

Ese pequeño pero interminable pedazo de oscuridad los guarecería, guardaría sus lágrimas, sus miedos.

Y cuando el sol volviera a salir, trayendo consigo nuevas posibilidades, no quedaría ni un solo trazo de esa noche. Ni de esa oportunidad, ni de ese deseo, mucho menos de ese miedo.

Eso se prometió Harry. A la vez que Hermione tomaba otra resolución.


	10. Desaparición

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **17. Desaparición

* * *

Es una curiosa sensación, la desaparición. A muchos nunca llega a gustarles, pero Harry empieza a tomarle algo de aprecio. No sólo les ha salvado la vida en ocasiones, sino que también les provee de nuevos lugares donde ir, o quizás debería puntualizar... Lugares donde esconderse. Si no fueran capaces de desaparecerse habrían muerto mucho tiempo antes, no habrían conseguido comida y quizás hasta estarían acampando en el patio trasero de los Weasley. Por eso, aunque la desaparición no es su método de transporte favorito, puede soportarlo. Y se le pinta una sonrisa en los labios al pensarse junto con Hermione, caminando por el bosque en busca del próximo refugio. Pero no es tan malo como eso, no es tan malo.

¿O quizá tiene que ver con el hecho de que se toman de las manos antes de desaparecer? ¿Que aunque son engullidos por la nada y maltratados, la calidez de la mano de la otra persona los mantiene cuerdos? ¿Unidos?

Harry no está seguro y la fugaz sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro al pensar en las horribles posibilidades de las que no son víctimas se esfuma. Si no pudieran desaparecerse, entonces Ron no se habría marchado. ¿Sería eso mejor o peor?

De pronto la mano de Hermione quema en la suya, como algo prohibido, limitado.

Sin duda la desaparición trae demasiados dolores de cabeza.


	11. Error

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **23. Error

* * *

Hermione se quedó contemplando el espacio frente a ella, tapizado por el familiar color arena de la tienda de campaña que era su hogar. Harry quería ir al Valle de Godric, quería poner su vida en riesgo para visitar la tumba de sus padres, estaba segura. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué significaba ese símbolo en el libro de cuentos infantiles? ¿Y por qué de pronto parecía que ella tenía la última palabra? No estaba segura de nada, no quería creer en nada ya. Y sin embargo, ese era el único camino inexplorado.

Podrían no encontrar nada, podrían encontrar los mortífagos. Pero al menos habría algo con lo cual llenar el deprimente lienzo que era su vida, al menos habría algo en qué pensar, algo con lo cual distraerse.

Miró a Harry durante unos segundos, absorto en pensamientos febriles que se hacían translúcidos por sus ojos color de gema, miró el desolado lugar que era su hogar y miró su presente y su futuro. Había decidido seguir a Harry, permanecer con él. Lo había decidido y lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, confiando en esa intuición que solía servirle más que cualquier hechizo.

Sólo esperaba que ese no fuera un error de su parte, sólo esperaba que estar haciendo bien... Y se convenció a sí misma de que así era cuando se dijo que la espada de Gryffindor podría estar ahí.


	12. Dominio

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **20. Dominio

* * *

Entre los muchos planes que Hermione tenía para ir al Valle de Godric, estaba el de dominar la desaparición conjunta, un hecho nada sencillo cuando uno prefiere volar y no ha aprobado nisiquiera el cursillo impartido en Hogwarts. Harry nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada desde su intromisión en el ministerio, aunque quizás la palabra adecuada no sea entusiasmada, sino más bien frenética, pues repasaba tanto sus planes que su poblada melena se alborotaba tanto como en días de escuela, haciéndolo sonreír a regañadientes.

No podía concebir nada mejor, no para su situación actual. La Hermione mandona y sabelotodo que pareció quedarse en Hogwarts estaba con él, trayendo consigo recuerdos y sonrisas. Así que dominar la desaparición conjunta no era tan difícil ni aburrido, sino más bien entretenido y un recordatorio de que aún seguían siendo jóvenes, de que aún podían reír si se caían, de que aún podían bromear con las sensaciones, con las anécdotas viejas.

Además y aunque a Harry le costara admitirlo, el hecho de que Hermione le tomara la mano, tras ese infructuoso baile de días atrás, significaba mucho más que ganar cien partidos de Quidditch juntos.


	13. Sigilo

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **14. Sigilo

* * *

Dos días antes de ir al Valle de Godric, Harry se coló furtivamente en un pueblo de muggles, a la caza de algunos cuantos mechones de cabello para la poción multijugos. Tenía que conseguir identidades nuevas para Hermione y para él, tenía que encontrar una nueva cara que vestir, una que no estuviera marcada por la guerra. Pero no era una tarea fácil, por lo menos no cuando uno se pone exigente. Podría haber cogido cabello de cualquier persona, de cualquier desprevenido y feliz muggle, pero no quería. Infantilmente, tontamente, seguía descartando a las personas por una u otra razón y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba repitiendo en su mente, como una letanía: _'No es Hermione.'_

¿Cómo poder imitar a su amiga? Estaba seguro de que cada una de esas personas era única, con defectos y virtudes, pero a efectos prácticos, ninguna de ellas tenía la misma convicción que Hermione, ni mucho menos su inteligencia, su empatía, su lealtad... Ninguna de ellas lo tenía y aún así tenía que escoger una.

No fue hasta que vio a una mujer menuda acercarse a ayudar a un anciano a cruzar la calle, que decidió que era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo y también, que ella era la mujer adecuada para salvaguardar la vida de su amiga. Una mujer con aspecto de poquita cosa, quizás, pero que por dentro tenía muchos más valores que ninguna otra.

Espera... ¿Sigue pensando en la señora o se trata de Hermione?

Por suerte, para elegir a su muggle no se llevó tanto tiempo.


	14. Conveniencia

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **09. Conveniencia

* * *

La noche antes de ir al Valle de Godric, Harry no podía aguantar sus nervios y su expectación sobre lo que hallaría ahí, la vida perdida, la familia perdida, recuerdos vagos e imprecisos de algo que no pudo ser. Por eso, de vez en cuando repasaba el plan de contingencia, tan simple que se lo había aprendido de memoria y a la vez tan complejo como para ponerlos a salvo. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado, se tomarían la poción multijugos, cada uno con el cabello del muggle al que habían elegido, se pondrían la capa invisible y desaparecerían hacia la opresora oscuridad, que los llevaría a un hogar destrozado años antes.

Sí, todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Pretenderían ser una pareja de muggles de mediana edad visitando las tumbas, pretenderían ser una pareja de casados, unos que de verdad han estado ahí en las buenas y en las malas, pese a lo falso de sus 'atuendos' y su título.

Harry podría haber sugerido cualquier cosa, una pareja de amigos varones, una mujer y un niño, cualquier cosa... Pero por alguna extraña razón quedó como una pareja de casados y él no tenía ningún inconveniente con ello, por supuesto.


	15. Salto

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **08. Salto

* * *

Hermione se esperaba algo parecido, pero aún así no pudo evitar enternecerse y entristecerse ante la situación. Era la noche prometida y esperada, la noche en la cual Harry volvería a ver a sus padres, convertidos en fina gravilla bajo una tumba y su mano temblaba, temblaba incontrolablemente contra la suya, que parecía inservible para darle consuelo.

Nunca había pensado que sería ella la primera con la que compartiría ese momento, nunca pensó que visitaría la tumba de Lily y James Potter junto a su hijo, pero la realidad se había ocupado del asunto y acercándolos aún más, mucho más que sus manos unidas, estaban a punto de salir a una nueva aventura.

Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si la mano de Lily tembló de igual manera que la de su hijo cuando se vio acorralada por Voldemort; fue entonces cuando se preguntó si la mano de James había permanecido firme a pesar de su inminente muerte... Harry tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar, pero ella no. Y estaba segura de que, si llegaba el momento, saltaría ante cualquier maldición asesina para protegerlo, justo como sus padres hicieron con él. Y esa certeza hizo que tomara las riendas de la situación, apretando su mano con delicadeza.

Él ya se lo había dicho una vez y ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor.

_No estás solo._


	16. Extraño

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **11. Extraño

* * *

El cielo vuelve a materializarse frente a sus ojos, gélido, impertérrito y tapizado de estrellas. Hace frío y llevan puestos todos los suéteres que tienen y que se adaptan a su cuerpo cambiado por la poción multijugos, pero aún así, Harry tiembla, incesantemente a su lado, como si fuera azotado por ráfagas de viento que ella no puede sentir. Es extraño, quizás no pueda sentirlas físicamente, pero el frío se ha imbuido en su corazón. Es extraño, pero es ella la que da el primer paso hasta adentrarse dentro del Valle de Godric, quien toma suavemente de la mano a su amigo, a quien ya no le importa nada.

Pero más extraño aún es, el hecho de que se trague las lágrimas cuando llega a la estatua que representa a Harry y a sus padres. Algo en su subconsciente no quiere recordar, no quiere recordar ese hechizo desmemorizador, ni sus consecuencias. Por un momento, la loca idea de que son iguales cruza por su mente.

Ambos desamparados bajo ese frío cielo, ambos solos, pero juntos.


	17. Llamada

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **16. Llamada

* * *

Lo conoce tan bien, que sabe que está molesto, muy molesto. No sólo lo delata su tono de voz forzado, sino también sus mejillas hundidas y sus cejas unidas. Ver la tumba de la madre de Dumbledore es peor que oír hablar de ella, pero es aún peor no encontrar nada, nada más que el anhelo de ver a sus padres. Pero, ¿qué más podía esperar la castaña? ¿Encontrar la espada de Gryffindor enterrada en la tierra? Es una excusa, siempre lo ha sido, todo ese viaje, toda esa preparación. No hallarán nada, salvo tumbas congeladas y solitarias, o al menos... Ella no hallará nada.

Vacila unos momentos mientras se pasea por el pequeño cementerio, cualquiera podría pensar que está examinando el extraño símbolo sobre la tumba de Ignotus, pero lo que en realidad piensa es en cómo decírselo. Lily y James Potter están frente a ella, descansando bajo un fino manto de blanca nieve y teme que si lo llama, se romperá.

Sin embargo, debe de hacerlo. Debe de apoyarse sobre su hombro, darle calidez, apoyo. Quizás piensa que no ha encontrado nada en ese cementerio, lo que Hermione no sabe es que, mientras llama a Harry para que mire la tumba de sus padres, un nuevo sentimiento está palpitando en su pecho, que antes estaba desgarrado por el dolor y ahora ha encontrado esperanza, esperanza en el valor que Harry le ha hecho tener.


	18. Ladrón

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **07. Ladrón

* * *

No se atreve a mirarla a los ojos, pero eso no evita que se de cuenta de que está llorando, como si el agujero en su pecho se hubiera abierto, derramando todo su ácido contenido sobre la nieve. La vida le ha robado muchas cosas a Harry, muchas más de las que ella ha perdido y perderá. Sus padres no están con ella porque así lo decidió, sus padres están a salvo, felices. Eso la mantiene cuerda. Pero él... ¿Qué tiene Harry en el mundo en esos momentos? Sólo lágrimas, frío y un futuro incierto. Sólo una misión imposible y absurda, la soledad y aburrición de un sinsentido. _Y a ella_. Quizás siempre sólo la tuvo a ella, quizás siempre sólo la tendrá a ella.

Ese momento es íntimo, único. Hermione nunca pensó que lo compartirían juntos. Pero hace tanto que comparten más que sólo palabras, que considera una estupidez no haberse dado cuenta antes. Y las lágrimas brotan también de sus ojos, su mano danza en el aire hasta encontrarse con la de él, quien apoya su mejilla contra su cabeza. La poción multijugos sigue haciendo efecto, pero cuando la mujer dirige sus ojos castaños a su encuentro, puede ver debajo de su fachada, al verdadero Harry, las verdaderas lágrimas en esos ojos verdes.

Y entonces, maldice al ladrón que se llevó su vida. La de ambos.

Y a la vez, no puede evitar agradecer, no a él, definitivamente no a él, pero si a una fuerza superior, quizás... si todo eso no hubiera pasado, no podrían estar juntos de esa manera.


	19. Debería

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **21. Debería

* * *

Su antigüo yo se lo habría reprochado miles de veces, el mostrar sus lágrimas no era algo normal en él, no cuando se escudaba tras esa coraza llamada orgullo. Sin embargo, Hermione lo había visto llorar, lo había sostenido. Debería de darle las gracias. ¿O ya se las ha dado? No puede precisarlo, de lo único que se da cuenta es que de pronto se alejan, de pronto el mármol blanco de la tumba de sus padres desaparece de su vista, así como sus nombres y fecha de muerte. Hace frío, pero él siente algo cálido pegado a su brazo, la misma calidez que un ser humano le regala a otro, el mismo cariño que viene necesitando desde hace años.

Hermione nunca ha sido condescendiente con él, de vez en cuando se porta como una hermana mayor, regañona y mandona, pero ésta vez puede sentir el ligero cambio, quién sabe si por la brisa que le pega en la cara y le aclara las ideas, quién sabe si por sus propios sentimientos, quién sabe si por un delirio.

Debería de dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas, como el vano intento de baile semanas atrás. Debería dejar de ser tan inmaduro. Pero no puede prometerlo. Y aunque no lo dice en voz alta, se alegra de tenerla a su lado, siempre incondicional, siempre lista para cualquier eventualidad, como lo es Bathilda esperándolos pocos metros más allá.


	20. Tentación

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **12. Tentación

* * *

El miedo y la indecisión se le suben a la garganta, como ácido corrosivo, impidiéndole hablar. Hay algo que no está bien y no es la pequeña casita destrozada a su lado, único monumento a lo que alguna vez fue un hogar, ni mucho menos las miles de firmas mágicas que han dejado para Harry. Es esa mujer, la que hace señas, la que los llama a su encuentro. Su siempre agudo sentido del peligro, le indica que no es recomendable acercarse, que podría ser una trampa. Estaba convencida de que no hallarían nada en el Valle de Godric, nada que no fueran lágrimas reconfortantes, no obstante, ella está ahí.

¿Bathilda Bagshot? ¿O acaso es Voldemort? Antes de que pueda decidirlo, Harry comienza a moverse, soltando su mano en su apuro de alcanzar a la extraña.

_Hace frío._

Hermione consigue evitar la tentación de gritar una maldición.

Harry ha decidido confiar en ella y aunque su criterio no es infalible, aunque recuerda las súbitas y horrorosas aventuras en las que se han metido, decide seguirlo, como un voto jamás hablado, ése que únicamente se debería de hacer frente al altar.

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe._


	21. Pendiente

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **19. Pendiente

* * *

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma mientras oía cómo los pasos de Harry se alejaban lentamente, la estancia estaba tétricamente iluminada y llena de polvo, la guarida perfecta para un monstruo de ciencia ficción o un asesino en serie, acechando a su próxima víctima. No esperaba de ninguna manera que Harry permaneciera a su lado todo el tiempo, pero esa súbita separación le sabía mal. Como si incluso las paredes le gritaran que había algo extraño, que corriera, que se alejara.

Contrastando con ello, el rostro amable de varias personas le sonreía desde las mesitas llenas de polvo, eran rostros ancestrales, velados quizá ya por la muerte, pero con una extraña familiaridad que conseguía asustarla aún más. ¿Dumbledore? ¿Albus Dumbledore? Dio unas cuantas zancadas hasta llegar al lado de un libro relativamente nuevo, que casi parecía un espejo que reflejaba a alguien que ya no permanecía en este mundo, alguien que había dejado muchos pendientes, acertijos y pruebas atrás.

Dumbledore creía en el amor como el poder más grande y sublime en la magia. Dumbledore los había dejado solos, esperando quizás que el amor pudiera salvarlos, pero no era así, no cuando una de las literas de la casa de campaña estaba vacía.

El mínimo de personas que se necesita para crear un universo es dos.

Ahora que Harry y ella se habían quedado solos, ¿podrían sobrevivir a base de amor? ¿Extraerían esa fuerza vital de dicho sentimiento, crearían un universo capaz de eclipsar al de Voldemort?

En ese mismo momento, un ruido fuerte y alarmante la hizo pegar un respingo y como si sus preguntas fueran contestadas, sin siquiera pensar en el peligro o en huir, emprendió el camino hacia la habitación de Bathilda, varita en mano y corazón en la otra.

El mínimo de personas que se necesita para crear un universo es de dos. Ella no iba a dejar que su universo colapsara, no cuando por fin había encontrado estabilidad.


	22. Trampa

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **13. Trampa

* * *

Observó sus manos mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero no había ninguna gratitud dentro de ellos, ni mucho menos alivio al saberse viva. Sólo había culpa, sólo había decepción en sus ojos castaños, cansados y ojerosos. Habían caído en una trampa demasiado obvia, habían confiado en su criterio, aún joven e inexperto y éste, a modo de pago, les había otorgado un boleto a una muerte segura. De puro milagro habían escapado, de puro milagro estaban ahí. Y aún así no se sentía agradecida, con nada, con nadie.

Le había fallado a Harry en muchos aspectos, le había fallado al dejar de ser racional, al dejar de pensar, pudieron haber muerto, pudieron haber desaparecido en la nada que es la oscuridad, la magia negra. Pero se habían salvado y eso era lo que más le dolía, porque había rastros de su error por todas partes, rastros en sus brazos amoratados, en sus ojos llorosos, en la varita rota de Harry, algo que nunca se podría perdonar y quizás él tampoco.

Se había partido en dos y sospechaba que ella misma había sido la causante; se había partido en dos y una delgada hebra de pluma de fénix era lo único que unía ambas partes, rojiza como la sangre, como un títere roto. Como ellos, quizás.

La próxima vez que enfrentaran a la muerte, el resultado era seguro, porque uno tendría varita y el otro no.

Y Hermione sabía quién.


	23. Cadenas

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **10. Cadenas

* * *

Entró en pánico tan pronto lo vio, sumido en un sueño profundo parecido al de la muerte, sudando y retorciéndose como si fuera presa de un crucio. Algo había pasado, algo estaba pasando en la mente de Harry que no lo dejaba en paz, que lo atormentaba mostrándole imágenes desconocidas bajo sus párpados, imágenes llenas de odio, miedo y amor.

Ella no podía verlo, pero lo imaginaba, con cada grito que salía de su boca, con cada reproducción de un diálogo, parecido a una película tenebrosa y a la vez real. Voldemort había entrado a la casa de los Potter, James le había gritado a Lily que se llevara a su hijo, que se protegieran, pero ella sabía, Harry sabía y Voldemort también, que eso no podría ayudarla.

Y las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Harry como de los de la chica, que parecía transtornada, dispuesta a acabar con la pesadilla, pero sin conseguirlo.

El siguiente era el turno de Lily, la oyó gritar —se imaginó su voz, hermosa y crispada por los nervios, por el miedo—, oyó a Voldemort hablarle —frío, cruel, etéreo—, sus últimas palabras y la maldición asesina saliendo de los labios de Harry, seguidos de un intenso llanto, el bebé en la cuna parecía haberse dado cuenta de que sus padres no regresarían más.

El bebé de la cuna parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no habría más abrazos, ni más luces de colores ni sonrisas. Y su llanto siguió resonando, siguió emanando de los labios del hombre frente a ella, de sus ojos entrecerrados, porque las cadenas en su propio corazón se habían roto, dejándolo llorar como en años nunca lo hizo, dejándolo llorar por primera vez la pérdida real de sus padres, el momento en el que él se salvó, en el que sólo él sobrevivió sin tener elección.

Pobre bebé el de la cuna. Pobre bebé que nunca volvería a los brazos de su madre.

Hermione sabía que no podía reemplazarlos, pero no le gusta verlo llorar. Así que lo envuelve entre ellos, le da el calor que sólo una madre podría otorgar.

Y la noche se va así, entre ese abrazo que cura la soledad de una y el dolor de otro.

A la mañana siguiente, nada habrá pasado.


	24. Súbito

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **01. Súbito

* * *

Harry contempló la varita de Hermione con cierta melancolía, porque sentía que había perdido algo para siempre, algo que lo había protegido y era parte de él mismo como mago, como persona y ser humano. La varita de Hermione no le producía las mismas cosquillas que la suya cuando hacía un hechizo, no era una atracción instantánea, sino reticente, pero servía bastante bien, casi como la suya. Y no podía evitar comparar eso con su relación, a modo de no pensar en nada más, a modo de olvidar a Voldemort, la guerra e incertidumbre.

Ella lo había protegido, tan bien como su varita de acebo y pluma de fénix, ella era parte de él como amiga, como apoyo y soporte durante años y era parte de él como ser humano, al proveerle calor y conversación, una mirada airada si la necesitaba, una reprimenda cuando se la merecía, una sonrisa cuando no tenía palabras.

Sabe lo que les espera la próxima vez que encuentren mortífagos. Sabe que uno tendrá varita y el otro no. Sabe también —y sonríe súbitamente al recordar la terquedad de Hermione—, que será el quien la porte, quien tenga la obligación de protegerla.

Quizás ha perdido su varita, su conexión con el mundo mágico en cierto sentido, pero ha ganado bastante a cambio: el descubrir que ella siempre estuvo ahí, en el pasadizo de Fluffy, en la cámara secreta, en el rescate de Sirius, en el torneo de los tres magos... y —aunque sonara cursi decirlo—, en su corazón, como la mejor amiga que jamás tendrá.


	25. Simple

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **27. Simple

* * *

Ha sido estúpida y cobarde, pero sincera. Sus palabras hacen eco dentro de su mente, vergonzosas, rimbombantes y verdaderas, tanto como que está nevando. Podrían quedarse ahí para siempre, quiere quedarse ahí para siempre, lo supo desde el momento en el que su mano se resbaló por entre los cabellos de Harry, lo supo desde que compartió ese abrazo mudo con él, desde que lloraron frente a la tumba de sus padres. Que algo había cambiado, que el momento de cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma había llegado.

Puede visualizarlo casi perfectamente, el futuro dentro de ese bosque aún helado y próximamente lleno de flores, de veranos, de otoños, pero es sólo eso, un sueño, una ilusión. Un futuro sin preocupaciones, sin guerras, sin existir. Pero no es tan simple, no es tan simple como llenarse de amor, de hijos y nietos. No es tan simple olvidar, no es tan simple dejar ser. Él no puede permitirlo, ella no debería permitirlo aunque esté cansada.

No pueden permitirlo, pero el destino sí, el tiempo sí.

Y sólo éste podrá decir si su final feliz será juntos. Vivos.


	26. Presencia

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **25. Presencia

* * *

Ron apenas y podía ver donde pisaba, envuelto en una maraña de tenebrosos colores, con las formas siniestras de los árboles a su alrededor. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería regresar, hacía mucho tiempo que su error le carcomía el cerebro, como si fuera ácido corrosivo, trayéndole de nuevo pensamientos desagrables y dolorosos. Los había dejado solos, solos bajo aquél inmenso y frío cielo, presas fáciles de los Mortífagos y del mismo Voldemort. Los había dejado solos, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Era la vacilación de Hermione lo que le ponía de nervios, ese ínfimo instante en que dirigió sus ojos a Harry cuando le preguntó si se marchaba con él o se quedaba. Esa chispa extraña que siempre creyó detectar.

Tampoco es que pueda hacer nada, no cuando demostró ser un cobarde y un ingrato, pero le pesaría menos saber que no ha pasado nada. Le pesaría menos si se hubiera quedado, si hubiera seguido cosechando su relación, paso a paso, con calma, con paciencia y gratitud.

Así que mientras busca entre los árboles de ese bosque, esperando chocar contra la tienda de campaña y ver a una malhumorada Hermione salir de ella, fulminándolo con los ojos, pide que su presencia haya hecho mucha falta. A ella. Solamente a ella.

Por él, por su bienestar.


	27. Pretexto

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **03. Pretexto

* * *

Se talló los ojos por enésima vez como quien cree ver un espejismo, y quizás así era, dadas las circunstancias. Porque Ron no podía estar ahí, entre los congelados árboles, llamando su nombre una y otra vez. Porque Ron se había ido, para siempre, para no volver. Y aún así parecía atisbar una melena pelirroja, como el fuego que hacía falta para calentar la tienda, como la ira que se encendía detrás de sus párpados al recordar.

De alguna manera le ilusionaba ver a Ron, saber que estaba bien, que era real. Pero por el otro lado, en esa parte de su cerebro que siempre era racional y cerrada, no quería saber nada de él. No quería verlo volver con cualquier pretexto, para volver a inmiscuirse en sus vidas como si nada, sin estar consciente del peligro por el que pasaron, de las lágrimas, la tensión y las pelas. Porque ahora parece que no hace falta su presencia, porque ya no hay silencios incómodos, porque teme empezar a dudar de nuevo.

Hermione nunca ha dudado de lo que quiere —o quería para su vida—, pero cuando se trata de Ron y Harry, las cosas siempre se ponen de cabeza, porque es ella la que siempre termina lidiando con ambos, con sus problemas inútiles e infantiles. Sólo que esta vez, ésta vez es ella la que no está segura, la que no sabe a cuál acudir.

Niega con la cabeza ante la posibilidad de elegir, no tiene tanta suerte.

Y, por supuesto, Ron no va a volver.


	28. Era

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **30. Era

* * *

Llevaba días oyendo cosas, las mismas pisadas y la misma voz. Ron. El tema era prácticamente tabú entre Hermione y él, pero a veces solía pensar en su amigo. En si estaba bien, en su razón para dejarlos, en las lágrimas de Hermione.

Quería que volviera —una parte de él— y la otra se moría por darle un puñetazo. Por eso, el oírlo —o creer oírlo— fuera de la tienda, lo ponía de nervios, porque no sabía como reaccionaría al tenerlo frente a frente. Ni mucho menos cómo reaccionaría ella.

Habían alcanzado un punto sin retorno, de ésos que Hermione no podía arreglar con hacerlos disculparse. No bastaba con una disculpa, ni con una explicación. No todo el dolor que habían pasado, no toda la incertidumbre.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Era ella. Porque había llegado muy temprano en la mañana pidiéndole que se marcharan del claro, que buscaran un lugar más protegido —lejos de esas pisadas, de esos recuerdos— y él había accedido.

Si un simple soplo de viento, si los simples correteos de los animales la ponían así al pensar en él, no quería ni pensar qué le haría cuando lo tuviera frente a frente. Y en eso eran muy parecidos.

Harry no era caballeroso, nadie le había enseñado a serlo. Pero se prometió, mientras se ponía de pie para hacer la guardia nocturna, que, fuera o no fuera Ron, se volvieran o no a encontrar, esta vez estaría del lado de Hermione, fuera cual fuera su decisión.


	29. Recelo

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **22. Recelo

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Creía conocer todas las ramas de la magia, incluídas las ramas oscuras. Y aún así, lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, abiertos y expectantes, se salía de toda lógica. No era el sólo hecho de que Ron estuviera frente a él, sosteniendo la espada de Gryffindor tras haberle salvado la vida, era el hecho de que había una copia de su tamaño —de sí mismo— besuqueándose con Hermione lo que lo tenía sorprendido, paralizado.

El guardapelo había sacado a flote el mayor temor de Ron, mucho más que las arañas o que la muerte. Y ése mismo temor se apoderaba de Harry como las manos de la muerte ciñéndose sobre su pecho, porque éste no carecía de fundamento. Porque Harry no podía negar que había pensado y planeado hipotéticos escenarios, que creyó como lógico que al seguir juntos, sería para siempre. De ésa manera, de todas las maneras posibles.

Y ahí estaba dicha manifestación de las cosas que no habían sucedido, pero que poco les faltó para volverse realidad. Ahí estaban, frente a sus ojos, carcomiéndolo en culpabilidad y vergüenza.

—¡Destrúyelo! —es lo único que puede gritar, no quiere seguir viendo ni pensando.

Por suerte, Ron le hace caso. Y casi siente que todo va a ser normal. Casi se siente aliviado, con ganas de reír, hasta que recuerda a Hermione, esperándolo en la tienda, creyendo que volverá solo.

Ron sonríe cuando él entorna los ojos con recelo sin que éste lo note. Podría decirle que se marche, que están bien así. Pero no es su decisión.

Hermione dirá, tendrá la última palabra, con respecto a Ron.


	30. Mañana

**Título: **Under the moon  
**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Hermione Granger  
**Notas: **Basado en el libro 7, durante el tiempo en que Ron se marchó. Algunas escenas de la película.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Oculta  
**Tema: **06. Mañana

* * *

Se lo esperaba todo, todo lo que sucedió en la tienda de campaña una vez Ron volvió. Se lo esperaba pero no estaba preparado, no para esa súbita sensación de soledad, de abandono. Porque estaba seguro de que eventualmente todo sería como antes y eso debería de alegrarle, debería, sino fuera porque en ese —como antes— él no tiene cabida. No la que él quisiera.

Y recuerda con dolorosa precisión los días en que despertó y los vio tomados de las manos en sueños, las palabras de afecto, los abrazos furtivos. Mismos que él no recibirá, que lo hacen extrañar... ¿A Ginny? ¿A ella? ¿A esa intimidad y comprensión alcanzadas?

No está seguro.

Sólo sabe que se siente solo. Y que así siempre ha sido desde que son ellos dos y no el trío dorado, como todos les llaman.

Porque ya no son Harry, Hermione y Ron. Son tres adolescentes, esperando por un mañana, por un futuro, por compañía. Y sabe que, en ese mañana, tampoco serán los tres.

Sino sólo Hermione y Ron.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas: **Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, si lo hicieron~ y si no también~


End file.
